


Harry UwU Potter

by UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu/pseuds/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu
Summary: Harry Potter summarized by each character UwU
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. UwU harry UwU

Harry:

"Uwu Im a wOt???"

*time passes*

"Uwu a girl looked at me oh no wOt do I do *spits out punpkin juice* ah yes I am so smooth ;)"

*time passes*

"Uwu everyone is dying but its ok cause Ron's sister is kinda hawt"

*time passes*

"aw I'm dead :("

*more time passes*

"aw I'm alive :( ok time to marry Ron's sister I guess"


	2. Rem(not rEEm)us Lupin UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus

"uwu Im a wearwolf"

*time passes*

"Uwu now im dead"


	3. Hermione UwU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione

"omfg Ron is so dumb like shut up hoe"

*time passes*

"UwU now Ron is hOt and dumb"

*19 years later*

"Oh look at that we got married Uwu"


	4. Uwu sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius

"Uwu im in a spooky wizard prison and my friends are dead i should break out and reunite with my weaworlf boifriend ReMuS <3333333333333333"

*time passes*

"yay I did it, Alexa play 'we did it' from Dora!"

*stuff happens* 

"uwu now Im dead"


	5. Uwu edward oh no I mean Cedric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is my favourite harry potter character

"Uwu im gonna win the triwizard tournament and then win all the ladies *insert sunglasses emoji here* ;)"

*time passes*

"Uwu this small lanky potter lad might beat me :("

*dies*

"Ok time to go be a vampire who watches teen girls sleep"


	6. UwU in the Go(uwu)od Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry potter good place cross over enjoy buckeroos

Sirius: Uwu, Remus <3 !

Remus: Uwu, Sirius <3 !

Tonks: Can't wait to spend the rest of eternity third wheeling my husband and cousin :((((( Janet play despacito


End file.
